The Object Replacing Cloth
'The Object Replacing Cloth ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Suneo is holding a magic show for Nobita, Shizuka, and Gian. While Gian and Shizuka are amazed by his magic skills, Nobita is not impressed and tells him that the same skill could be acquired by buying a magic set at a toy store. Angered, Suneo challenges Nobita to do a magic trick and Nobita gladly takes up the offer. As he stands to the center of attention, he takes out a mysterious cloth that has question marks on one side from his pocket. He tells his friends that he's going to replace one of the items in Suneo's room with another and asks Shizuka what she wants to see. She tells him to turn a table into a rabbit and he covers the table with the cloth and tells it to turn into a rabbit. In an instant the table shrinks and Nobita takes the cloth out to reveal it's a rabbit, much to the shock of everyone. Nobita then covers the rabbit with the cloth and tells it to return back to a table. Impressed, Gian asks Nobita to turn an alarm clock to a cake, to which Nobita does. While Gian and Shizuka are impressed and ask Nobita to teach them how to preform his trick, Suneo accuses Nobita of cheating. Nobita teasingly tells them it's his secret. Back in the Nobi residence, Nobita tells Doraemon what happened during his magic show. Doraemon says he's glad to hear Nobita had fun and asks him to return the cloth, revealing that the cloth is one of his gadgets. However, Nobita tells him that he needs the cloth for a bit longer as Shizuka is coming by and he promised to teach her the magic trick. A bit later, Shizuka arrives at the Nobi residence where Nobita reveals to her that he was using one of Doraemon's gadgets - the Object Replacing Cloth. Doraemon explains that by using the cloth, a person can replace one object with another object such that the object traded places with each other. Nobita asks Shizuka to give it a try by replacing the baseball bat in his room for a flower. Shizuka is unsure at first but Doraemon encourages her stating that if Nobita could do it so could she, much to the former's irritation. Shizuka covers the baseball bat with the cloth and tells it to turn into a beautiful flower. As she takes out the cloth, it reveals a rose. As Nobita and Doraemon cheer for her, Shizuka asks what happened to the bat. Doraemon reveals that the flower was Tamako's and as they go downstairs, it's shown that Tamako was trimming flowers when the baseball bat replaced the rose, much to her horror. The three of them quickly rush upstairs and replace the rose with the bat, thus undoing the spell. While Shizuka states she's glad that the bat returned to the right place, she expresses her disappointment that Nobita's magic trick was no magic trick but rather Doraemon's gadget and leaves, much to Nobita's dismay. Doraemon tells him that he shouldn't have shown Shizuka how to preform the magic trick and asks him to return the gadget back. However, Nobita refuses to do so and states that they should use it for other reasons, much to Doraemon's dismay. He then remembers that he has to do his homework and replaces his notebook with Dekisugi's so that he could get the answers and cheat. Having had enough, Doraemon angrilly orders Nobita to return his gadget back. However, Nobita uses the cloth on him to replace him for his own notebook. Meanwhile in Dekisugi's house, as Dekisugi figures out why his notebook disappeared and Nobita's book showed up, Doraemon shows up in the place of the notebook, causing Dekisugi to fall down out of shock. As Dekisugi asks Doraemon what's going on, Doraemon explains what happened. He assures Dekisugi that he'll get his notebook back and rushes back home Back in the Nobi residence, Nobita copies Dekisugi's work and is overjoyed that he finished his homework. As he gets excited to play, Tamako shows up and asks him to go the market much to his dismay. However, he quickly gets the idea to use Object Replacing Cloth to replace the money Tamako gave him for the groceries on the list. He gives the groceries to Tamako, who is surprised that he managed to go to the market that quickly. As Nobita heads back to his room, he decides to have a little bit of fun and uses the cloth to replace his desk lamp with a shower faucet. Unfortunately, the shower faucet belonged to Shizuka who was taking a bath as the faucet got replaced and is not happy with Nobita's prank. Nobita tries to put a stop to the faucet which is spraying water all over the room until it stops. As he figures out what to do next, he notices an airplane toy flying outside. Deducing that it must be Suneo's remote controlled airplane, he decides to replace Suneo's airplane with his own paper plane to play a prank on him. It is then shown that Gian is playing with Suneo's remote airplane much to the latter's worry until it turns to a paper plane much to their surprise. Back in Nobita's room, the cloth covers the remote controlled airplane, however it starts to move around randomly until it heads outside. Nobita frantically rushes downstairs to pursue it when Tamako stops him and asks him about the remaining change from the groceries. However, Nobita tells her that he'll give it later much to her anger and she chases after him. As Nobita heads outisde, Doraemon arrives and asks him about Dekisugi's notebook to which Nobita tells him he'll take care of it later and runs off, causing Doraemon to pursue him as well. Nobita pleads for the plane to stop only to see the plane swirl around, hit an electric pole and fall onto the ground. Nobita then takes out the cloth and it's revealed that airplane broke into pieces. As Nobita contemplates what to do about the broken plane, he notices that Tamako, Doraemon, Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka are all rushing toward him, all of them very angry with what he did. Realizing that he's surrounded, Nobita decides to use the cloth on himself to stay safe from everyone's wrath. He uses the cloth to replace himself with a cat just as Doraemon catches up to him. He takes out the cloth, only to reveal a cat. As everyone contemplates where Nobita might have gone, while Suneo cries over his broken remote airplane, they hear a familiar cry for help. It's revealed that Nobita unfortunately replaced himself with a cat that was on a rooftop and as a result is stuck hanging on the rooftop. The episode ends with Nobita pleading for his friends to help while they all refuse to do so. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Hidetoshi Dekisugi Gadgets Used *Object Replacing Cloth Trivia Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1990